Shu Ouma x Hare Menjou One shots
by Creative Variation
Summary: A collection of one shots of my top favorite Guilty Crown couple - Shu Ouma x Hare Menjou.
1. The Motorbike Story

**Shu Ouma x Hare Menjou One-shots**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own _Guilty Crown_ or its characters.

 **Author's Note** : This is just my collection of one-shots of my top favorite anime couple – Shu Ouma and Hare Menjou – of _Guilty Crown_. These one-shots have a lot of romantic moments, angst, hurt/comfort and even tragedy and they set in an alternate universe of the anime series. And in some of these, I'll be putting some of my OCs plus myself as a character. So I hope you fans would enjoy this. Happy reading!

 _ **The Motorbike Story**_

Written by: Creative Variation

There was a teen boy who recently turned 18. His name was Shu Ouma.

On his 18th birthday, his mother and father bought him a motorbike. Shu felt so much gratitude for his supportive parents. He was very thankful to them.

Shu would often ride his motorbike all the way to his school.

Some of his classmates would often talk about how he became cool because of that motorbike and some would complain why the girls date dudes with motorbikes.

For Hare Menjou, a classmate and friend of Shu, she was very happy that he got a motorbike. She really loved seeing Shu's smile all the time and this would often help her be confident in her days.

Hare actually has a crush on Shu but kept it a secret to everyone even her friends. She is willing to confess her feelings to him but was too shy to admit it.

One afternoon, Hare was walking her way to her home when Shu appeared with his motorbike. Shu got off the bike to talk to Hare about something.

"Hare, I have no plans tomorrow. Since it would be the weekends on the following day, would you like to go out with me?" Shu asked.

Hare's cheeks blushed as her dream date was becoming a reality. Hare was silent for a moment before she replied, "YES! Uh…. I mean… umm…. sure. I'd love to."

Shu expressed a charming smile and said, "I'm glad."

His charming face only made Hare's heart flutter.

The following day, after getting permission from her parents, Hare went with Shu on a date on his motorbike. They rode around the city and even stopped by at a café where they share a meaningful conversation. They also went to a place in the city where they explored and enjoy some fun times together.

As the afternoon set, Shu and Hare were riding on the motorbike. They were going down a steep road and it seemed that the motorbike was speeding.

"Umm… Shu, slow down; you're going to fast," Hare said.

"Okay. But can you do me a favor?" Shu asked.

"What favor?" Hare asked.

"Wear my head gear for me?" Shu spoke.

"Huh? Why?" Hare wondered.

"Just do it," Shu said before Hare took Shu's headgear and wear it on her head.

"Can you do me another favor?" Shu asked again.

"What?" Hare said.

"Hold me tight," Shu said.

"Huh?!" Hare felt embarrassed.

"Please. Do it, Hare" Shu pleaded before Hare wrapped her arms around Shu's waist and gently rested her head on his back.

"Okay. Now, can you slow it down?" Hare said, wanting the bike to slow down so that she won't feel scared.

"Okay but one last thing. Tell me that you love me," Shu said.

Hare's cheeks blushed and her eyes widened. There was a moment of silence as Hare felt her heart racing after hearing those words but then she felt the warmness of her embrace to Shu and how she is feeling so much close to him. It took out all the anxiety that has been preventing her confession before she gently closed her eyes and smiled.

"I love you, Shu. I really do," Hare finally confessed.

Shu then slowly smiled and replied, "Thanks, Hare. I'll… always love you."

Shu then shed a tear which slid down his cheek.

The following day, a news report mentioned of a tragic accident at downtown. There was a motorbike with two teenagers riding it that accidentally crashed into a bus. It turned out that the motorbike lost its breaks and that was the reason why it was speeding down the steep road. The teen girl, Hare Menjou, survived the crash because of the headgear she was wearing but for the teen boy, Shu Ouma, he died because the impact killed him.

Shu knew what was happening. He really loved Hare so much that he sacrificed his safety to save her. And that was a powerful act by true love.

 _THE END_

 **Note** : Actually, the concept for this fan fiction has already been made and used before in other stories. I figured why not use it in a Shu x Hare fan fiction and so I did. I'm just wondering what you guys would think of this.

Okay. There will be more one-shots but it might take some time for me to think of ideas that would make those one-shots of Shu and Hare.

 _ **On to the next one-shot…**_


	2. Childhood Crush

**Author's Note** : I'm back with a one-shot of Shu x Hare…

 _ **Childhood Crush**_

Written by: Creative Variation

" _Ever since grade four started, he has always been in my dreams. I don't know why but I find him cute with his smile. Then, it made me curious about… what this butterfly feeling in my heart," Hare said in her thoughts._

At age 10, Hare Menjou has always been having a secret crush on her outgoing and carefree classmate, Shu Ouma. Whenever Shu was just passing by or talking to his friends or even sharing laughter, Hare couldn't stop herself from having those butterfly feelings that made her cheeks turn red. Even if Shu is not around, Hare would often contemplate about his cute smile, when he did show up, seeing Shu is enough to make her happy from the sorrows.

At her home, Hare would sometimes read her favorite story book called 'The Kind King' and she would imagine herself in the story with Shu as the king. Hare would then feel so much joy and her butterfly feelings would flutter even more. She would also dream about her and Shu going somewhere far away just to be together.

However, Hare found herself unable to approach Shu because of her shyness. Whenever Hare tried to get close to him, she would quickly back away or change direction when Shu noticed her.

But then on the following day, Shu approached Hare to talk to her. It was that moment that Hare finally got the chance to talk to her secret crush.

"Hey, Hare," Shu spoke.

Hare paused for a second as she blushed, "Umm… hello, Shu."

"Are you okay?" Shu asked with concern.

"Yeah! I'm okay. I'm just feeling awkward. That's all," Hare said.

"You shouldn't feel awkward because a smile fits you, Hare," Shu expressed a charming smile which caused Hare's eyebrows to lift and her blush to be redder.

They then shared a joyful laugh together before Shu mentioned, "I heard that your parents are invited to go to a party of a rich family. Well, my parents are going too since they are friends with the wealthy family. Let's see each other there, okay?"

Hare was speechless for a moment after she heard that. She then contemplated that she would be with Shu at the party. She let out a deep smile before she said, "Yeah, I'll see you there tonight, Shu."

 _That evening at the party…_

The party was held at the rich family's mansion. The place was big and it has a huge ballroom inside. While everyone was enjoying a good time, Shu and Hare sneaked out of the place to go outside.

"Umm…. Shu, why are we leaving? We can't go outside," Hare mentioned.

Shu look at Hare while he was running and holding her hand, "Okay. You stay. I'll go but you are going to miss the fun."

"Fun?" Hare said.

"Yeah, it's like going out for an adventure and the lights are like stars in outer space," Shu said with a smile.

After hearing that, Hare smiled too before she joined him. They made their way out of the mansion and using Shu's bicycle that he brought, Shu and Hare explored the city together. There were colorful lights as people are passing by. Hare looked at the colorful lights and was overjoyed by their beauty and brightness.

Shu then bought some ice cream for Hare and himself. They feel so much happiness dancing in their hearts. Hare gazed at Shu's smile before she said, "This is the first time I walked to the city by myself with no one to hold me down just joyful freedom. It was Shu who took me here."

Shu and Hare would then go to the Aquarium where they watched the fishes and were even happier and were having fun.

They then went to a spot in the hills and were very happy to watch the city lights. They were majestic and beautiful to look at and they are even sparkling. Hare was watching the lights and was amazed by the scenery.

"See? I told you it's like in outer space," Shu said.

Hare then focused her attention at Shu's smiling face as he watched the scenery. This made Hare blushed again. Shu looked at Hare and said, "Umm… Hare, here."

Shu gently took Hare's hand and gave something to her. Hare was surprised to find a key chain of a chibi king.

"I know that you loved fairy tale stories because the teacher told me so I bought that for you. Keep that… to remind you of me," Shu said.

Hare was still deeply surprised but she was very happy. She then said, "Hey, Shu…"

She gently grabbed Shu's hand, "I'll teach you how to dance."

"Huh? But I'm not good at it," Shu mentioned.

"Don't worry. I'll lead," Hare assured.

They then dance as they would never forget this wonderful evening.

 _THE END_

 **Note** : This one-shot was definitely inspired by the anime _Special A_. And also, this might be the first fan fiction that tells Shu and Hare's childhood with blossoming moments.


End file.
